Let $a,$ $b,$ $c$ be nonnegative real numbers such that $a + b + c = 1.$  Find the maximum value of
\[\frac{ab}{a + b} + \frac{ac}{a + c} + \frac{bc}{b + c}.\]
By AM-HM,
\[\frac{a + b}{2} \ge \frac{2}{\frac{1}{a} + \frac{1}{b}} = \frac{2ab}{a + b},\]so
\[\frac{ab}{a + b} \le \frac{a + b}{4}.\]Similarly,
\begin{align*}
\frac{ac}{a + c} \le \frac{a + c}{4}, \\
\frac{bc}{b + c} \le \frac{b + c}{4}.
\end{align*}Hence,
\[\frac{ab}{a + b} + \frac{ac}{a + c} + \frac{bc}{b + c} \le \frac{a + b}{4} + \frac{a + c}{4} + \frac{b + c}{4} = \frac{a + b + c}{2} = \frac{1}{2}.\]Equality occurs when $a = b = c = \frac{1}{3},$ so the maximum value is $\boxed{\frac{1}{2}}.$